Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
TV Series (2010-Present) Starring: Alex O'Loughlin as (Steven J. "Steve" McGarrett) Scott Caan as (Danny "Danno" Williams) Daniel Dae Kim as (Chin Ho Kelly) Grace Park as (Kono Kalakaua) Steve McGarrett returns home to Oahu, in order to find his father's killer. The governor offers him the chance to run his own task force (Five-0). Steve's team is joined by Chin Ho Kelly, Danny "Danno" Williams, and Kono Kalakaua. =Season 1= Piper PA-31-350 Chieftain Ep. 1.13 Ke Kinohi Registration N135PB, c/n 31-7952035 Cessna 208 Caravan Ep. 1.13 Ke Kinohi Eurocopter AS350 BA Ecureuil Ep. 1.13 Ke Kinohi Registration N6077H, c/n 2693 built in 1992. Kekipi Island Tours is a fictional company, actually operated by Makani Kai Helicopters. Robinson R44 Ep. 1.13 Ke Kinohi Behind the AS350 listed above. Boeing 767-300 Ep. 1.13 Ke Kinohi On an advertisement for Hawaiian Airlines in Honolulu International Airport (HNL/PHNL). .]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.13 Ke Kinohi .]] .]] =Season 3= Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Ep. 3.20 Olelo Pa'a Boeing CH-47 Chinook Ep. 3.20 Olelo Pa'a Various Aircraft Ep. 3.20 Olelo Pa'a Several Lockheed C-130J Super Hercules, an EADS CASA C-295 of the Polish Air Force, and a Gulfstream C-20 can be seen at this air base. Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Ep. 3.20 Olelo Pa'a Bell UH-1H Iroquois Ep. 3.20 Olelo Pa'a Registration N6131P, c/n 66-16093 built in 1966. Airbus A330-243 Ep. 3.20 Olelo Pa'a .]] .]] =Season 4= Mitsubishi A6M Zero Ep. 4.10 Ho'onani Makuakane Curtiss P-40E Warhawk (Kittyhawk 1A) Ep. 4.10 Ho'onani Makuakane Serial # AK979, c/n 18723, current registration N40FT. Originally delivered to the Royal Canadian Air Force. Currently Owned by FedEx and loaned to the Pacific Aviation Museum Pearl Harbor, where it was located during the filming of this episode. More info: http://www.warbirdregistry.org/p40registry/p40-ak979.html. Boeing 767-346(ER) Ep. 4.16 Hoku Welowelo Landing at Honolulu International Airport (HNL/PHNL) (Renamed Daniel K. Inouye International Airport in 2017). .]] .]] = Season 5 = Eurocopter AS350 BA Ecureuil Ep. 5.01 A'ohe Kahi e Pe'e Ai Registration N6077H, c/n 2693 built in 1992. Appeared earlier in episode 1.13, now carrying Honolulu Police Department livery. Fictional Drone Ep. 5.01 A'ohe Kahi e Pe'e Ai Various Models and Pictures Ep. 5.01 A'ohe Kahi e Pe'e Ai Numerous aviation photos and models in this office. First picture, a pair of photos on the wall... Top left: a Yellow crane truck is cleaning the tail of a Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker. Bottom left: a Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon turning away. A pair of models on the bookshelf at right with a hidden Boeing (KC-135 Stratotanker or C-135 Stratolifter?). Out right, a desk model of Sukhoi Su-15 wearing a Blue 47 code. Two more photos; a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low on top and a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress below. In the foreground; model of a Panavia Tornado on the left and a Convair F-106 Delta Dart on the right. Two more photos visible on the right, a pair of Lockheed F-104 Starfighters on top and a General Dynamics YF-16 below. Fictional Business Jet Ep. 5.01 A'ohe Kahi e Pe'e Ai Portrayed entirely by CGI. Despite a general layout like the Learjet 40, several errors (mainly the lack of winglets) are obvious. = See also = * Hawaii Five-0 at IMDb * Hawaii Five-0 at Wikipedia * Hawaii Five-0 at IMCDb Category:Airbus A330 Category:Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category:Boeing 767 Category:Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category:Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Category:Boeing Chinook Category:Cessna 208 Caravan Category:Convair F-106 Delta Dart Category:Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Category:Eurocopter AS350 Ecureuil/AStar Category:Gulfstream IV Category:Lockheed F-104 Starfighter Category:Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category:Panavia Tornado Category:Piper PA-31 Category:Robinson R44 Category:Sikorsky CH-53 Category:Hawaiian Airlines Category:Japan Airlines Category:Fictional Aircraft Category:Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Category:Mitsubishi A6M Category:Sikorsky UH-60